Sirius Black A Verdadeira História
by fernandacruzm
Summary: A história do que aconteceu com Sirius logo depois que ele saiu de Hogwarts e antes de ir para Azkaban.


Capítulo Um - Último dia em Hogwarts

1978, a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts é o lar de quatro estudantes do 7º ano, que numa manhã fria de primavera estão reunidos à mesa da Grifinória, terminando o café da manhã.br>br

-Veja pelo lado bom, Almofadinhas, nessas férias todos podemos aparatar quando quisermos, não vai ser tão ruim quanto as férias anteriores.br>br-Hum, pelo menos você tem razão pra ficar animado com o fim das aulas, vai sair de Hogwarts pra fazer o que mais gosta na vida, jogar Quadribol, e ainda vão te pagar por isso.br>brTiago deixou escapar um sorriso de contentamento. Eles conversavam a caminho da sala em que iriam prestar o exame de poções. Remo revisava a matéria em seu livro e anotações, esbarrando em alguém de vez em quando, Pedro Pettigrew logo atrás.br>br-Se quiser pode passar uns dias lá em casa, tenho certeza de que meus pais não vão se importar. Enquanto você não arrumar um lugar pra morar, pode ficar com a gente.br>br-E como você espera que eu arrume um lugar pra morar? Eu ainda nem sei como vou me virar depois de Hogwarts, só deve ter uns 50 galeões no meu cofre. Eu não posso viver de hóspede pro resto da vida, Pontas!br>brNesse momento, uma quartanista da Sonserina que vinha apressada atrás deles esbarrou em Remo, vários pergaminhos dos dois alunos caíram à porta do Salão Principal e Remo gritou para os amigos:br>br-Podem ir! Só vou guardar minhas coisas na mochila!br>br>brPontas, Almofadinhas e Rabicho chegaram à sala da Profª. Morris e se acomodaram em lugares vazios. Quando todos chegaram, a professora anunciou:br>br-Todos aqui? Agora eu lhes entrego o último exame de poções de suas vidas, e também os últimos que vou corrigir, finalmente vou poder me aposentar. Bom, desejo boa sorte a todos, podem começar.br>  
E o barulho de penas começou a arranhar vários pergaminhos. Era um momento tenso para vários alunos (inclusive Rabicho e Aluado, que não se davam muito bem com a matéria), por outro lado, para Sirius, essa era a matéria mais fácil de todas e a que ele mais gostava.br>brEles tiveram mais um exame no final da tarde. Chegaram ao Salão Comunal aliviados depois do jantar, pois aquele era o último dia de exames para a maioria deles, o que significava nunca mais ter que entrar em uma sala de aula de Hogwarts.br>brNo dia seguinte, Sirius, Remo e Pedro, passaram a tarde do lado de fora do castelo, apesar de algumas nuvens ameaçando chuva o dia estava agradável. Tiago ainda tinha uma prova, a de aritmancia. Mais tarde, quando eles iam para o Salão Comunal depois do jantar, Rabicho falou:br>br-Vocês já decidiram o que vão fazer ano que vem?br>brLupin respondeu primeiro:br>br-Eu e meu irmão vamos morar com nossos pais, ajudando eles a criar uns animais.br>br-Vocês vendem esses animais?br>br-Alguns sim, mas a maioria serve de fonte para ingredientes de poções. Hei, Almofadinhas, a Profª. Morris vai sair da escola, lembra?br>br-Lembro, você quer que eu vá me despedir?br>br-Você poderia perguntar a Dumbledore se ele pode te dar uma função aqui em Hogwarts, talvez ele se lembre de que o cargo de professor de poções está vago.br>brSirius levantou as sobrancelhas.br>br-Eu? Profº. Black de poções? Hahaha.br>br-Até que o título cai bem. Não custa nada tentar. - disse Rabicho.br>brRemo e Pedro ficaram encarando Sirius ansiosos.br>br-Vocês estão falando sério mesmo? Porque eu não acho que Dumbledore daria o emprego pra mim, devem ter outros candidatos, não?br>br-Não se o cargo for preenchido antes deles souberem que está vago. E você realmente precisa de um emprego, além do mais sua matéria favorita e com notas mais altas sempre foi poções, Dumbledore sabe disso.- e começou com um sorriso malicioso: -Tenho certeza que muitas garotas iriam gostar de ter você como professor.br>br-Não sei não, Aluado... Ah, tá bom, eu falo com ele antes de ir embora.br>br    Nesse momento encontraram Tiago vindo do exame de aritmancia parecendo emburrado, estava no meio de uma multidão de alunos de várias casas e séries que iam ao Salão Principal jantar. Remo perguntou:br>br    -Pelo jeito a prova não foi muito boa, né?br>br    -Teria sido se o professor tivesse me deixado terminar.br>br    Severo Snape, que vinha logo atrás de Tiago, junto daquela quartanista da Sonserina, falou enquanto caminhava em sua direção:br>br    -Quem manda meter o nariz onde não é chamado!br>br    -Eu meto meu nariz onde eu quiser, ao contrário de você, Ranhoso! Seu narigão entalaria se tentasse meter ele em algum lugar.br>br    -O que aconteceu? - Remo interrompeu prevendo a briga que começaria. Mas Snape continuou:br>br    -Aposto que você só fez essa matéria por causa da sua namoradinha cdf, a Evans.br>br    -Cala a boca! E vê se tira esse olho gordo da Lílian.br>br    -Até parece que eu ia olhar praquela sang... - Snape não terminou a frase, foi interrompido pela garota que estava com ele:br>br    -Vamos embora, Severo, não vale pena discutir por causa disso. - E voltaram a acompanhar a multidão. Tiago falou:br>br    -Eu vou jantar. Vejo vocês daqui a pouco no Salão Comunal.br>br    -Por que uma garota como ela perde tempo falando com aquele idiota? - Sirius perguntou, ainda olhando Snape e a garota se afastarem.br>br    -O que você quer dizer com 'uma garota como ela'? - disse Aluado, os três recomeçaram a andar.br>  
    -Ah, é que ela parece ser legal.br>br    Aluado riu.br>br    -Admite Sirius, você gosta da Gillian, dá pra ver pelo jeito que você olha pra ela.br>br    -Eu acho ela bonita, sim, mas a única vez que eu falei com ela foi quando ela tentou defender o Ranhoso daquela brincadeira que a gente tava fazendo com ele. Ela não deve gostar muito de mim.br>br    -Manticores. - Remo disse a senha à Mulher Gorda e eles entraram pela passagem. Sirius falou:br>br    -Ah, eu não posso subir agora, tenho que ir falar com o Prof. Dumbledore sobre a vaga de professor de poções.br>br    Sirius voltou pelo buraco e Remo e Pedro foram arrumar as malas. Tiago e Sirius chegaram tarde, Remo e Pedro já estavam dormindo, Sirius chegou ao dormitório uns 20 minutos depois de Tiago, que já estava fazendo as malas e perguntou:br>br    -Onde estava?br>br    -Na sala de Dumbledore.br>br    -O quê? Você aprontou uma sem me chamar?br>br    -Não era por causa disso que eu estava lá! Fui perguntar se ele podia me dar o emprego de professor de poções, você sabe, a Morris vai se aposentar.br>br    Tiago ficou espantado:br>br- Você não tinha me falado que queria o emprego!... Mas e aí? O que ele disse?br>br    -Ele me aceitou.br>brTiago ficou boquiaberto.br>br-Uau! Cara, eu nem sei o que dizer!... Mas você não parece animado, você queria o emprego, não queria?br>br-É, mas é meio esquisito ter que passar mais um ano, ou mais, vivendo aqui.br>br-Ah, mais vai ser diferente e muito mais legal, você vai ter mais liberdade, pode até descobrir novas salas e passagens, já pensou?... Mas deixa pra se preocupar com isso só depois das férias.br>br-Dumbledore disse que eu podia passar as férias aqui, já que sou professor.br>br-E você vai ficar aqui? Vai ser mais legal se você ficar lá em casa.br>br-É, eu acho que vou deixar pra vir pra cá só depois das férias mesmo.br>brSirius começou a arrumar as malas com Tiago e eles continuaram conversando até a hora em que não agüentavam mais e decidiram que era melhor irem dormir.brbrbr

Capítulo Dois - De Volta Para Casa

No dia seguinte os quatro só tiveram tempo de tomar um café da manhã rápido antes de entrarem no expresso de Hogwarts. Tiago tirou um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso que já era familiar a todos.br>br>

-Vocês não acham que que seria inútil continuarmos com esse mapa? Não precisamos mais dele mesmo. Ah, oi Lílian, ainda não achou uma cabine? - Lílian tinha acabado de aparecer na porta da cabine e sorriu para Tiago:br>br>-Não, não é isso, o trem está bem vazio hoje, por isso que eu vim perguntar se você quer ir para uma cabine que está vazia lá no final do trem.br>br>    -Tudo bem! Toma aqui Sirius, acho que isso só vai ser útil pra você daqui pra frente. - Tiago entregou o Mapa do Maroto na mão de Sirius , passou um braço pelas costas de Lílian e foi embora.br>br>    Ele abriu o mapa ("Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom"), examinou o castelo e seus incontáveis cômodos e ficou pensando qual seria a sala que ele daria aula dentro de dois meses, será que ele podia simplesmente escolher a que ele quisesse? Não tinham muitas pessoas dentro do castelo, só alguns professores em suas salas, os fantasmas vagueando pelos corredores e... Sirius viu três pontinhos se mexendo na passagem do salgueiro lutador: sua prima Bellatrix, uma garota chamada Catherine Mondd e Gillian Thoth, estavam correndo em direção ao Salgueiro. "Mas como elas conhecem esse caminho?... Ah, Snape deve ter dito a ela". Pedro, que pareceu ter percebido a expressão intrigada no rosto do amigo perguntou:br>br>    -Alguma coisa errada?br>br>    -Não pra mim, mas parece que essas três vão perder o trem se demorarem muito. - Remo e Pedro se inclinaram pra ver de quem Sirius estava falando, mas o assunto não continuou, a mulher que vendia doces estava parada à porta da cabine, Sirius e Pedro encheram os bolsos com tudo que puderam, Lupin só comprou uns Sapos de Chocolate.br>br>    A viagem continuou silenciosa e uma hora mais tarde as três quartanistas que estavam na passagem do salgueiro apareceram na cabine e trancaram a porta. Bellatrix falou:br>br>    -Se importam se a gente se refugiar aqui por um tempo? Lupin, estão chamando todos os monitores lá pra trás, o pessoal lá está realmente precisando de uma ajudinha. - Lupin saiu da cabine e, do lado de fora, tampou o nariz e murmurou alguma coisa parecida com 'que cheiro horrível'. As garotas se sentaram nos lugares vazios, Gillian era muito parecida com Bellatrix, Catherine tinha cabelos meio ruivos e olhos castanhos claros. Bellatrix continuou a falar com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto tirava alguma coisa do bolso oferecendo a seu primo:br>br>    -Isso aqui deve ser de um de vocês, eu acho. - Sirius reconheceu o objeto, era o espelho que Tiago usava pra falar com ele, a moldura estava rachada. Já sabendo a resposta, ele perguntou, tentando fazer a cara mais inocente e curiosa possível:br>br>    -Onde vocês acharam isso?br>br>    -Achamos em Hogsmead semana passada.br>br>    -Devia estar muito bem escondido, pra vocês serem as primeiras a acharem quando ele já estava perdido a mais de dois meses. Mas eu não lembro de ter tido visita a Hogmead na semana passada.br>br>    As três arregalaram os olhos, Sirius riu:br>br>    -Tudo bem, eu sei como vocês chegaram lá, mas não parece que vocês sabem a história inteira, pra se aventurarem a ir pela passagem do salgueiro.br>br>    Gillian se mexeu inquieta no assento:br>br>    -Você quer dizer que tem mais alguma passagem? Como você sabe que a gente foi por lá?br>br>    Pedro falou:br>br>    -Ha, se vocês soubessem o que a gente sabe, não... - Sirius o interrompeu:br>br>    -Foi Snape que te contou?br>br>    -Sobre a passagem?...Foi. - Gillian respondeu.br>br>    -Então ele não deve gostar muito de você, né? Pra te incentivar a passar por lá, além do mais, ele jurou a Dumbledore que não ia contar pra ninguém o que viu. - Pedro falou com um estranho sorriso no rosto. br>br>    -Típico de um irresponsável. - disse Sirius.br>br>    -É, foi muito irresponsável da parte da parte dele ter contado S" sobre a passagem.br>br>    -Então vocês sabem o resto. Descobriram igual ao Snape e tiveram que sair correndo também?br>br>    -Eu não precisei sair correndo, e tive o bom senso de não me meter lá nas noites de lua cheia. - Gillian falou isso como se botasse um ponto final na conversa. Pedro falou sem pensar:br>br>    -E o que estavam fazendo lá hoje de manhã? - Sirius olhou aborrecido pra ele.br>br>    As três olharam espantadas para eles. Catherine falou pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali:br>br>    -Como vocês sabem que nós estávamos lá hoje?br>br>    Ficaram em silêncio, as garotas esperando uma resposta. Pedro olhou para o mapa que estava enrolado ao lado de Sirius, que também olhou, depois ergueu as sobrancelhas para o amigo.br>br>    -Que foi? Vocês estavam lá também? - Bellatrix perguntou com um ar de dúvida e ansiedade. Sirius pegou o mapa, olhou pra Pedro, que concordou.br>br>    -Eu não acho que vocês vão usá-lo tão bem quanto nós usamos, mas seria inútil levar ele pra casa. - Sirius abriu o mapa, disse as palavras e o estendeu para as garotas verem, depois de examinarem boquiabertas o mapa, Bellatrix falou:br>br>    -Uau, onde você arranjou isso, Sirius?br>br>    -Eu não 'arranjei', fomos nós quatro que fizemos, Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas, pode ficar pra vocês não vamos mais precisar disso.br>br>    -Nossa, muito obrigada, vai ser bem útil, olha ele mostra todas as pessoas que estão no castelo...br>br>    Gillian encarou Sirius: - Aluado e Almofadinhas estão óbvios, mas quem são Rabicho e Pontas?br>br>    -Pedro e Tiago, mas porque Almofadinhas é tão óbvio?br>br>    Gillian percebeu que não devia ter dito aquilo, Sirius não falou nada, queria saber como ela sabia que ele era o Almofadinhas. Para a sorte dela, começou uma gritaria no corredor, uma das vozes era de Tiago: br>br>    -É melhor você retirar o que disse!br>br>    -E porque eu faria isso? - a outra voz gritou.br>br>    Os cinco foram ver o que estava acontecendo. Tiago apontava a varinha para Lucio Malfoy, que fazia o mesmo em sua direção, os dois tinham manchas fedorentas de diferentes cores pela roupa. Lúcio parecia prestes a desabar se o soltassem. Vários alunos os observavam, era mais uma daquelas brigas que Tiago freqüentemente se metia (na maioria das vezes com alunos da Sonserina).br>br>    -Você vai se arrepender de todas as vezes que se meteu comigo.br>br>    -Ah, é? - Malfoy falou com voz de deboche - Se arrepender é uma expressão que não existe no meu vocabulário.br>br>    Tiago lançou uma azaração em Malfoy, que caiu pra trás derrubando vários alunos que estavam ali, sua boca começou a inchar, e quando tentou falar, ele só conseguiu emitir um som grave que fez tremer ligeiramente as janelas de vidro do trem.br>br>    -Pronto, já dei meu presente de despedida, mais uma expressão pro seu vocabulário tão culto.br>br    Ele foi levado pra dentro da cabine em que estava, seguido por seus colegas. Lílian falou alguma coisa pra Tiago e foi pra uma cabine mais lá pra frente. Lupin apareceu ao lado dele:br>br>    -Parabéns, foi uma ótima briga de despedida, mas infelizmente eu vou ter que ajudar a limpar aquela merda que vocês fizeram lá na frente. - e foi embora junto com outros monitores. Tiago falou emburrado:br>br>    -Ah, que saco, esses caras não tem mais o que fazer, ficam pedindo briga toda hora. - Bellatrix chegou mais perto deles:br>br>    -Nós vamos voltar pra nossa cabine, te vejo ano que vem no Natal, então, né Sirius?br>br>    -Não tão tarde, acho que vai ser meio impossível não me ver no castelo ano que vem, já que eu vou estar ensinando poções pra vocês.br>br>    Bellatrix riu por um instante, mas percebendo a expressão no rosto de Sirius falou séria:br>br>    -Você vai ser professor de poções? Eu não acredito, seus pais já sabem disso?br>br>    -Não, só vão saber se você espalhar a notícia, eu não vou voltar pra casa, vou ficar com Tiago.br>br>    -Ah, então tá... Te vemos em Setembro, então, tchau!br>br>    Todos se despediram e eles ficaram olhando as três se afastarem.br>br>    -Caraca! Sirius, como foi que você deixou ela pegar o mapa? - Tiago falou, enquanto via que as três estavam em volta de um pergaminho dizendo as palavras mágicas para apagar o mapa.br>br>    -Ei! Elas não roubaram, eu só achei que seria melhor ficar com elas do nas nossas casas. Hogwarts vai precisar de uma nova geração de marotos.br>br>br>

Capítulo Três - Novo Lar em Hogsmead

Depois da longa viagem, o expresso de Hogwarts finalmente parou na plataforma 9 1/2 de Londres. Vários pais de alunos esperavam para dar boas vindas aos filhos. Remo, como todo ano, se despediu dos amigos e foi sozinho pra fora da estação. Pedro foi embora com sua mãe, que o aguardava junto de um garotinho de uns 9 anos que era seu irmão. br>br>

    -Vamos logo Tiago, não quero encontrar com aquela gente. - Sirius estava tentando se esconder ao lado de Tiago, que olhou pra trás e viu a quem ele estava se referindo. O pai de Bellatriz e Andrômeda estava a espera das filhas que estavam se despedindo das colegas perto do trem. Eles foram a canto e no momento seguinte aparataram na entrada da casa dos Potter, foram recebidos com um jantar e mais tarde foram dormir.br>br>    Sirius passou a primeira semana das férias na casa de Tiago, mas pra ele já era tempo demais, só tinha aceitado ficar porque Tiago pediu que ele treinasse quadribol com ele durante as férias, mas fora isso, não tinham muito mais coisas para preencher o tempo. Os treinos oficiais de Tiago só iriam começar mesmo no próximo mês. Na manhã de Domingo Sirius começou a arrumar suas coisas, tinha também muitas coisas que ele deixara ali nas férias passadas.br>br>    -Aonde você vai? - Tiago entrou no quarto e viu o amigo fazendo as malas.br>br>    -Acabei de receber uma carta de Gringotes, parece que meu tio deixou um bom dinheiro pra mim.br>br>    -Mas o que você vai fazer? Será que dá pra comprar uma casa com esse dinheiro?br>br>    -Não sei, é por isso que estou indo pro Beco Diagonal, devo ter o suficiente pra ficar pelo menos um mês no Caldeirão Furado, depois disso posso ir pra Hogwarts.br>br>    -Então vamos, também to precisando ir no Beco Diagonal comprar umas coisas.br>br>    Tiago e Sirius se despediram do Sr. e da Sra. Potter e desaparataram, chegando ao Caldeirão Furado. Sirius reservou um quarto, deixou suas coisas lá e foi com Tiago pra rua do Beco Diagonal.br>br>    -Uau! Olha isso, Sirius! Vamos olhar mais de perto! - Tiago estava apontando o mais novo modelo de vassoura exposto em uma loja de Quadribol.br>br>    -Ah, pode ir você, te encontro daqui a pouco aqui, tá?br>br>    Tiago confirmou e entrou na loja que queria ver. Sirius foi até Gringotes, foi realmente uma surpresa. Com que ele pensou que fosse um presentinho por ter se formado dava pra comprar uma casa modesta e ainda sobrava alguma coisa.br>br>    Depois de um tempo ele voltou a loja que tinha combinado de encontrar com Tiago e o encontrou com um largo sorriso no rosto e um embrulho grande embaixo do braço, era óbvio que era vassoura.br>br>    -Você comprou AQUELA vassoura?br>br>    -Comprei! Quero dizer, não fui eu que paguei né. Os caras disseram que eu podia escolher a melhor vassoura pra jogar no time deles, não disseram? Então eu escolhi... E você? Também tem boas notícias?br>br>    -Olha ali... - e apontou pra uma coisa enorme meio embrulhada que um bruxo estava fazendo levitar até uma janelona do Caldeirão Furado - é a minha nova moto voadora tamanho família.br>br>    -Como você comprou? Alguém te deu? - Tiago perguntou espantado.br>br>    -Meu tio me deu um pouco mais do que eu esperava - disse Sirius rindo -, posso dizer que foi um presente dele.br>br>    -Mas sobrou algum ouro, né?br>br>    -Claro, eu só tenho que decidir onde vai ser minha nova casa.br>br>    Sirius e Tiago voltaram à hospedaria e depois de beberem alguma coisa no bar se despediram e Tiago voltou pra casa. Sirius passou uma semana hospedado lá. Toda vez que ele saía pra dar uma volta na sua nova moto voadora prestava atenção nas casas, para ver se alguma estava a venda, mas não teve muita sorte.br>br>    Numa tarde, quando desceu pra almoçar, encontrou Dumbledore sentado sozinho a uma mesa, que o convidou pra se juntar a ele.br>br>    -Eu soube que você estava aqui, Sirius. Queria mesmo falar com você. - disse enquanto Sirius sentava na cadeira a sua frente - Eu só quero que você saiba que pode levar suas coisas pra Hogwarts quando quiser. Eu creio que você vai precisar de bastante tempo pra se acomodar na antiga sala da Profª. Morris.br>br>    -Eu pretendo ir pra lá no início de Agosto, ainda tenho que arranjar uma casa, sabe, um lugar alternativo pra quando eu estiver fora de Hogwarts.br>br>    -Você podia dar uma olhada em Hogsmead, é bem agradável lá. A não ser que eu me engane, tem duas casas a venda no povoado.br>br>    -Eu não sabia. Seria bom morar em Hogsmead, e como é perto de Hogwarts, eu não precisaria fazer longas viagens quando precisasse. Vou dar uma olhada nessas casas no final de semana então.br>br>  
    Dumbledore e Sirius continuaram conversando até terminarem o almoço, se despediram e Dumbledore foi embora.br>br>    No fim de semana, Sirius fez como tinha dito a Dumbledore, aparatou na estação de Hogsmead e saiu a procura das casas que estavam a venda, parando de vez em quando em alguma loja. Foi uma tarde bem agradável, ele parou no Três Vassouras, que estava muito vazio naquela época do ano, e tomou umas cervejas amanteigadas enquanto conversava com a barwoman que ele conheceu nos tempos de Hogwarts, ela o informou onde estavam as casas que ele estava procurando e quando saiu do bar ele foi ver a primeira e maior delas.br>br>    Ele tocou o sino pendurado no portão da casa e em alguns segundos apareceu um homem ao seu lado com um largo sorriso no rosto. O homem se apresentou e mostrou o interior da casa a Sirius. Era grande e tinha muitos quartos, Sirius achou que não poderia pagar por ela e mesmo se pudesse, ele não precisava de um casarão daqueles pra morar sozinho.br>br>    Ele foi ver a segunda casa, esperando que essa servisse. O mesmo homem apareceu ao seu lado quando ele balançou o sino:br>br>    -Olá de novo, meu jovem. Espero que esta aqui sirva, vamos entrando.br>br>    Esta casa tinha três andares, três quartos e era perfeita para Sirius. Já vinha com alguma mobília, ele só ia precisar comprar algumas coisas pra casa.br>br>    -Eu vou ficar com ela - disse ele ao homem - trago o ouro amanhã, pode ser?br>br>    -Claro, quando quiser.br>br>    Então estava feito, Sirius arranjara uma casa e ia se mudar amanhã. Ele mandou cartas para seus três melhores amigos quando chegou ao Caldeirão Furado a noite.br>br>    No dia seguinte, Tiago e Remo estavam esperando Sirius no bar da hospedaria, como eles tinham combinado pelas cartas. Rabicho não apareceu nem mandou resposta dizendo o porque.br>br>    -E aí, Sirius? Quando você vai pra lá? - Remo perguntou quando eles se sentaram para tomar café da manhã.br>br>    -Hoje mesmo, só preciso arrumar minhas coisas e ir.br>br>    -Legal, nós vamos te ajudar com a nova casa, podemos? - disse Tiago, todos estavam muito animados.br>br>    -Claro, vocês são bem vindos lá a qualquer hora!br>br>    Depois de se levantarem da mesa e de Sirius fechar sua estada na hospedaria, os três foram para o quarto de colocaram tudo dentro das malas e baús. Se revezaram para levar tudo até Hogsmead, até que, por último, Sirius aparatou com sua moto em frente a casa. Tocou o sino e homem que ia vender a casa apareceu como fizera no dia anterior.br>br>    -Aqui está. - Sirius disse enquanto entregava um pesado saco de ouro nas mãos do homem, que o tocou com a varinha, fazendo aparecer o número de Galeões que tinha lá dentro.br>br>    -Está certo. - o homem acertou tudo com Sirius (que ficou com as mãos cheias de papéis) e desaparatou. - Boa sorte pra você!br>br>    Os três entraram com as coisas de Sirius e o ajudaram a comprar o que estava faltando. No final do dia seguinte, a casa estava pronta e eles exaustos (tinham passado a noite anterior ali). Sentavam no sofá perto da recém-acesa lareira, conversando sobre o que estiveram fazendo nesses últimos dias.br>br>  
    As últimas semanas de férias passaram bem rápido, Sirius, Tiago e Remo se visitavam sempre que podiam. Ninguém sabia o que Pedro estava fazendo ou onde ele estava. Quando eles combinavam de se encontrar recebiam uma mensagem dele dizendo que não podia ir e estava ocupado (isso quando ele escrevia, porque raramente eles recebiam notícia de Rabicho).br>br>    E finalmente chegou a última semana de férias. Na quinta-feira, dia primeiro de Setembro, Sirius arrumou as malas e ao anoitecer rumou pela estrada que levava a Hogwarts montado em sua moto voadora, com a bagagem presa atrás. Depois de alguns minutos ele entrou pelo Saguão de Entrada, onde Dumbledore lhe deu as boas vindas e o guiou até sua sala, no segundo andar. Ele descansou as malas a um canto e desceu para o Salão Principal, onde iria aguardar a chegada dos alunos, que seria em menos de dez minutos. Vários professores o cumprimentaram e ele se sentou junto deles à mesa.br>br>Os alunos começaram a entrar e se acomodar nas mesas de suas respectivas casas. Sirius viu seu irmão Régulo se sentar na mesa da Sonserina, ele parecia estar o ignorando. Ele ficou imaginando qual teria sido a reação de sua família ao saber que ele era professor de Hogwarts agora, mas ele não podia ser ignorado nem ignorar o irmão para sempre, afinal, ele ia ensinar poções a todos os alunos ali presentes. Ele não tinha pensado muito bem nisso ainda, como ia ser o seu dia-a-dia a partir dali. Sirius procurou não encher a cabeça com isso agora, Dumbledore lhe pedira para ir ao seu escritório no dia seguinte, então ele ia deixar pra se preocupar com o trabalho depois. As travessas se encheram de comida, ele percebeu como estava faminto, pegou de tudo que podia (a comida da escola era realmente boa) e só se permitiu pensar em como era bom estar de volta a Hogwarts.br>br>br>

Capítulo Quatro - Sirius e Gillian

    Os primeiros dias de Sirius como professor foram ótimos, como ele disse nas cartas que mandou pra Tiago e Remo. Ele dava as aulas na câmara que tinha antes de seus aposentos. No primeiro fim de semana, Sirius decidiu ir até sua casa em Hogsmead e só voltar na outra semana pra dar aula. Na ida, ele foi com alguns alunos que também iam pra lá, mas no Domingo de noite ele preferiu voltar pela passagem do salgueiro. Ele caminhou até a casa dos gritos e chegou na passagem. Quando já estava mais ou menos no final do túnel ele ouviu passos às suas costas, parou em um canto escuro para esperar e ver quem estava vindo. Quando os dois vultos passaram ele começou a segui-los e ouviu vozes femininas que ele conhecia conversando baixo.br>br>

    -A gente tem que tomar cuidado, agora que o Sirius é professor ele não pode ver a gente andando por aí tão tarde.br>br>    -É melhor olhar o mapa, pra ver se tem alguém acordado no castelo.br>br>    Nesse momento Sirius pegou sua varinha e murmurou "lumos", uma luz forte saiu dela e ele pôde ver Bellatrix e Gillian se virarem para ele:br>br>    -O que você está fazendo aqui? - Bellatrix perguntou.br>br>    -O que i>vocês/i> estão fazendo aqui a essa hora? Vinte pontos a menos pra Sonserina! - Sirius adorava ter esse poder.br>br>    -Ei! Quantas vezes você e seus amiguinhos passearam de noite sem levar detenção?!br>br>  
    -Acontece, Gillian, que i>nós/i> tomávamos o cuidado de não sermos pegos, agora vamos voltar pro castelo.br>br>    -Ah, deve ser bem fácil quando se tem uma Capa da Invisibilidade. - Gillian disse.br>br>    -Como você sabe da capa?... Ah, é, esqueci que você é amiguinha do Snape.br>br>    -Eu não sou mais i>amiguinha/i> do Severo, não depois do que ele fez nas férias.br>br>    -E o que ele fez?br>br>    Gillian hesitou, e acabou falando:br>br>    -Esquece...br>br>    -Deve ter sido muito grave pra você deixar de falar com ele, quando você não estava com Bellatrix e Catherinne, estava do lado do Snape. - Sirius insistiu, queria saber o que Snape tinha feito de tão grave, mas como ela não disse mais nada ele continuou - falando nisso, aconteceu alguma coisa com Catherinne pra ela não vir com vocês?br>br>    Bellatrix que respondeu:br>br>    -Ela disse que estava cansada demais, mas nós achamos que é medo mesmo, ele sempre foi muito certinha.br>br>    Eles chegaram ao salgueiro e saíram em direção ao castelo. Sirius disse:br>br>    -É bom vocês tomarem cuidado para não serem vistas da próxima vez, se bem que não é tão ruim tirar uns pontos da Sonserina.br>br>    -Haha, se você não é diretor de alguma casa, tem que procurar ser imparcial, esqueceu? - disse Gillian.br>br>    -Sirius... você já arranjou um lugar pra i>morar?/i> - Bellatriz perguntou, mudando de assunto.br>br>    -E por que eu iria te dizer? Pra você ir correndo contar pra família inteira?br>br>    -Não! Eu só queria saber, porque eu não sei se você já soube, mas a Andrômeda casou com aquele Ted Tonks, e ela queria mandar um convite pra você, mas não sabia pra onde.br>br>    -Então ela casou mesmo com o Ted? Seus pais devem ter ficado furiosos! - disse Sirius, com um sorriso aparecendo no rosto.br>br>    -É, ficaram, mas ela foi mesmo uma burra de casar com aquele sangue-ruim, a essa altura não deve ser mais considerada uma Black.br>br>    -É uma pena que você pense assim, prima, eu ainda tinha esperanças de que a nova geração acabasse com essa arrogância dos Black.br>br>    Eles entraram no castelo, Sirius subiu a escadaria enquanto Bellatrix e Gillian se dirigiam às masmorras. Quando ele tinha subido uns dez degraus ouviu o zelador, Filch, gritando lá embaixo. Seguiu o caminho que as garotas tinham passado e as encontrou levando uma baita bronca de Filch que falou ao avistar Sirius:br>br>    -Professor, olha só a hora que essas duas escolheram pra passear pelas masmorras, já é quase uma hora da madrugada!!! Eu acho que elas merecem uma detenção!br>br>    -Pode deixar... as duas vão cumprir detenção amanhã na minha sala, e vinte pontos a menos pra Sonserina, agora vão pras suas salas comunais!br>br>    As duas foram resmungando depois de lançarem um olhar indignado a Sirius, ele já tinha tirado pontos da casa! Sirius e Filch voltaram às suas salas.br>br>    No dia seguinte, Sirius deu aula para os alunos do terceiro e quarto ano e à noite, depois de jantar, foi pra sua sala esperar pelas garotas, mas quando ele chegou lá, as duas já estavam sentadas cada uma em uma mesa da sala de aula escura.br>br>    -Devem estar muito ansiosas, pra chegarem tão cedo. - Sirius disse ao avistá-las.br>br>  
    -Infelizmente, Filch nos encontrou no Salão Principal e disse pra virmos direto pra cá quando acabássemos de jantar. br>br>

- Bellatrix disse e depois Gillian:br>br>

    -A gente já tá aqui a quase meia hora.br>br>    -Tudo bem, vocês não precisam cumprir detenções, mas vão ter que ficar aqui, Filch não vai gostar de ver vocês por aí quando deviam estar na minha sala. - e acrescentou vendo o sorriso que apareceu nos rostos das duas: - Mas não vão se acostumando! É só dessa vez, se eu pegar vocês aprontando de novo, vão ter detenção em dobro!br>br>

-Tá bem então. A gente pode ficar adiantando aquela redação que você pediu, né Gillian?br>br>

    -Ah... é, pode ser.br>br>    Os três se sentaram às mesas. Sirius botou uma música pra escutar (como sempre fazia), e começou a corrigir uns trabalhos dos alunos do primeiro ano, Gillian e Bellatrix abriram as mochilas, pegaram penas, pergaminhos e o livro de poções e começaram a escrever a redação. Quando eram quase nove horas da noite Sirius se levantou e disse:br>br>    -Acho que já está na hora de vocês irem para a sala comunal, conseguiram terminar as redações?br>br>  
    -Espera um pouco que só falta essa frase. - Gillian disse enquanto escrevia a última frase da redação.br>br>    -Tá bem, e você Bellatrix?br>br>    -Eu ainda não terminei, te entrego amanhã, na aula. Eu to indo, tá? Ainda não terminei aquele relatório sobre testrálios. - e foi embora apressada metendo tudo de qualquer jeito na mochila enquanto andava.br>br>  
    -Tá, até amanhã!br>br>    -Terminei! Quer que eu entregue agora? - Gillian estendeu a redação para Sirius enquanto andava na direção de sua mesa.br>br>   

-Pode ser.br>br>

    -Então, até amanhã! - Gillian deu um sorriso, virou as costas e começou a andar, já estava quase na porta quando Sirius gritou lá do fundo da sala:br>br>    -Ei, Gillian. - ela se virou. Sirius não sabia porque tinha chamado ela, só queria ver aquele sorriso de novo. Ela ficou encarando ele, esperando pelo o que quer que fosse que ele ia dizer. Ele engoliu em seco. Por sorte a sala estava escura o suficiente pra Gillian não poder ver que ele estava corando.br>br>    -Er... - Sirius olhou desesperado pros lados a procura de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, e viu um livro na mesa em que Bellatrix estava - isso deve ser da Bellatrix - foi até a mesa e pegou o livro - pode entregar a ela?br>br>    -Claro - andou na direção de Sirius que também andava na sua - é... ela vai precisar pra fazer o relatório.br>br>    Sirius percebeu que ela também estava vermelha. Entregou o livro em suas mãos. Os dois ficaram se encarando.br>br>    -Mais alguma coisa, professor?br>br>    Sirius não gostou dela o ter chamado de i>professor/i>. Teve vontade de chegar mais perto, mas não sabia qual seria sua reação, afinal, ela era sua aluna e ele seu i>professor/i>. Ele se aproximou, levou a mão até a mecha de cabelo que cobria parte do rosto dela, botou pra trás da orelha e continuou a passar a mão pelo seu rosto. Ela parecia nervosa. Vendo que ela não fazia objeção ao seu gesto, ele se aproximou e a beijou. Ela o beijou também, o que o encorajou a continuar por mais tempo.br>br>    Gillian se afastou, ainda segurando a mão dele. Sirius percebeu que sua mão estava gelada. Ele ainda mantinha uma mão no rosto dela e ela em seu pescoço. Sirius falou, quase sussurrando:br>br>    -Posso te beijar de novo?br>br>    Não recebeu uma resposta, mas sim outro beijo.br>br>    -Eu pensei que você me odiasse, por todas aquelas vezes que eu e Tiago brigamos com Snape e o pessoal da Sonserina.br>br>    -Não, eu não te odeio. - ela respondeu, um breve sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto, que logo depois desapareceu. Ela ficou vermelha, mas não se afastou de Sirius. Fez silêncio por uns segundos, até que Gillian falou como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar: -Eu tenho que voltar à sala comunal, se Filch me vê outra vez tão tarde eu levo uma detenção de verdade, né?br>br>    Sirius riu.br>br>    -Eu posso te acompanhar, eu estava mesmo pensando em ir fazer um lanche na cozinha...br>br>    -Tudo bem, se você quiser...br>br>    Desceram até o Saguão de Entrada, Sirius foi com ela até a entrada da sala comunal e se despediu com um terceiro beijo, dessa vez demorando mais um pouco e também um pouco menos constrangido.br>br>    Fez o caminho de volta e subiu a escadaria de mármore, mais feliz do que nunca, esquecendo-se completamente de que disse que ia fazer um lanche na cozinha.br>br>br>N/A: Digam o que vocês acharam desse capítulo, eu pensei que ia ficar uma porcaria (eu não sei escrever cenas de romance muito bem, mas eu acho que não ficou tão ruim, né?). COMENTEM, POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!

Capítulo Cinco - O Comensal da Morte

Os meses de Setembro e Outubro passaram muito rápido para Sirius. Ele estava gostando de dar aulas, sempre gostou de poções. E todo dia arranjava um tempo pra ficar com Gillian, ele estava gostando muito dela (pra infelicidade de certas garotas), e isso fazia com que o tempo passasse voando. Sirius nunca namorou sério, o máximo que já tinha conseguido ficar com uma garota tinha sido três meses e uns dias, no fim de seu quinto ano em Hogwarts.br>br>

No primeiro fim de semana de Novembro ia ter uma visita a Hogsmead e Sirius aproveitou a oportunidade pra convidar Gillian para conhecer a sua casa no povoado. Ele também convidou Tiago, Remo e Pedro. Então, na manhã de Sábado, Sirius e Gillian já estavam conversando enquanto caminhavam em direção à casa. Entraram, Sirius mostrou todos os cômodos a ela.br>br>-Ficou bem legal, bem aconchegante. - Gillian disse enquanto eles desciam de volta a sala. Sirius a segurou pela cintura e a puxou pra perto dele.br>br>-E a gente pode vir aqui quando quiser. É bem melhor do que ficar se escondendo pelo castelo e só poder sair pros terrenos a noite, quando não tem ninguém.br>br>-Tá bem, eu venho sempre que puder. - ela o beijou.br>br>-Você já contou a alguém? - ele perguntou. Os dois se sentaram no sofá, ele a abraçou por trás, envolvendo-a em seus braços.br>br>-Não, e você?br>br>-Também não. Tiago, Remo e Pedro, se ele vier, só vão saber hoje, talvez eles venham acompanhados, eu não pude deixar de convidar a Lílian, e Remo disse que vai trazer sua namorada pra nos apresentar. Você se importa?br>br>-Claro que não. Pelo menos não vou ser só eu no meio dos homens. Que horas eles vão vir?br>br>-Eles devem chegar daqui a uma hora mais ou menos. A gente pode dar um passeio se você quiser. Tem um lugar aqui em Hogsmead que eu duvido que você já tenha ido. É o lugar mais bonito do povoado.br>br>Ela olhou para ele e sorriu.br>br>-Então vamos até lá! Se você diz que é bonito eu quero conhecer.br>br>Sirius a conduziu por um caminho que não era muito usado. Eles atravessaram uma colina e chegaram a um lugar que parecia um bosque. Era realmente muito bonito. O sol da manhã (quase tarde) batia no topo das árvores dando uma meia claridade ao lugar. Eles não ouviam mais nenhum barulho a não ser o canto dos passarinhos e a leve brisa balançando as folhas das árvores.br>br>-Eu não disse que era bonito?br>br>Eles andaram mais um pouco até que chegaram a um pequeno lago rodeado de árvores. Se sentaram perto de uma grande árvore a beira do lago e ficaram lá por quase uma hora.br>br>-Há quanto tempo a gente tá aqui? Já não está na hora que você combinou com seus amigos?br>br>Sirius olhou no relógio de bolso.br>br>-É... já tá na hora da gente ir... mas por mim eu ficaria aqui com você até anoitecer. - Sirius falou, sorrindo para ela, que também começou a sorrir.br>br>-i>S/i> até anoitecer? Por que tão pouco?br>br>-Eu ficaria mais, mas aqui não é tão seguro como parece, você sabe que os Comensais andam livres por onde querem.br>br>-Não vamos falar sobre isso. - ela deu um beijo nele - É melhor a gente ir, né? Se eles forem pontuais vão chegar antes de nós.br>br>Eles começaram a andar por onde vieram, mas Gillian parou ao ver alguma coisa, olhou pra ele, sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e fez cara de quem diz "Eu já devia saber!".br>br>-Então é aqui que você conquista as suas garotas, né?br>br>Sirius não entendeu, mas quando olhou pra onde ela estivera olhando viu seu nome e o de uma garota gravados numa árvore, dentro de um coração. Ele ficou sem saber o que falar.br>br>-Grande idéia me trazer aqui, Sirius! - ela disse e saiu disparada na sua frente. Ele foi atrás dela.br>br>-Espera aí! Aquela garota... eu namorei ela há três anos atrás... e não fui eu escrevi isso... Gillian!!!br>br>Ele não ouvia mais os passos dela. A ouviu sussurrando ali perto.br>br>-Vai embora! Se você continuar com isso, eu vou acabar contando pra alguém!br>br>E uma voz masculina:br>br>-Só me ouve, por favor. Não se envolva com um Black, eles estão contra você. Eu só não quero que você se machuque... - ele foi interrompido por Sirius, que chegou ali e apontava a varinha em sua direção.br>br>-Larga ela!!! - ele largou - o que você quer, Ranhoso?br>br>-Eu não quero nada com i>voc/i>! Veio defender a namoradinha, é? Se você soubesse o que eu posso fazer não seria tão corajoso! - Snape estava vestindo uma capa preta com um capuz jogado pra trás. Os dois tinham expressões de raiva no rosto, mas Gillian, preocupada, olhava de um para o outro.br>br>-COMO VOCÊ TEM CORAGEM DE VIR FALAR COM ELA? VAI EMBORA! VAI PRO SEU MESTRE E SOME DAQUI!!!  
Snape olhou para Gillian, depois, com raiva, para Sirius e desaparatou. Sirius guardou a varinha.br>br>-Eu disse que era perigoso! Só não pensei que um Comensal teria a cara-de-pau de mostrar a cara de dia.br>br>Gillian não falou nada e continuou a andar no mesmo passo apressado, e novamente Sirius a seguiu.br>br>-Gillian, eu já te disse que aquilo foi há três anos atrás. E além do mais, não fui eu que escrevi aquilo, a garota era obcecada por mim...br>br>Ela se virou e suspirou, ficou olhando para ele. Sirius falou de novo:br>-Você está com ciúmes? Não acha que eu também tenho direito de ter ciúmes de você e o Snape, o que ele queria com você afinal?br>br>-Primeiro, eu já te disse que o Severo é só meu amigo, pelo menos era...br>br>-Se i>eu/i> acredito em você por que i>voc/i> não acredita em mim? - Sirius falou se controlando pra não gritar. Gillian ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos encarando-o.br>br>-Tá bem, me desculpa... Mas você deve saber a fama que tem entre as garotas.br>br>-Você tem que confiar em mim... Mas você tá bem? Ele não te machucou? - Sirius chegou mais perto e passou a mão em seu rosto.br>br>-Eu estou bem. Só não entendi o que ele quis dizer falando que os Black estão contra mim. Você sabe de alguma coisa que alguém da sua família tenha feito?br>br>-Muitos da minha família estão do mesmo lado de Snape, ele deve pensar que eu também sou perigoso.br>br>Ela o abraçou e eles se beijaram. Gillian ainda estava tremula e suas mãos, como sempre, frias.br>br>-Eu te amo. - Sirius disse ao seu ouvido.br>br>-Eu também te amo, Sirius.br>br>-Vamos pra casa. Eles já devem estar esperando por nós.br>br>Eles voltaram para a casa de Sirius e logo viram cinco pessoas esperando no portão: Tiago com Lílian, Remo com uma garota e Pedro, que tinha finalmente aparecido. Tiago acenou para Sirius, que retribuiu o gesto. Todos se cumprimentaram.br>br>-Sirius, Gillian, essa é Dorcas Meadowes. - Remo apresentou a garota que estava do seu lado. Ela parecia ter uns 16 anos, tinha longos cabelos pretos, mas não tão escuros quanto os de Sirius e Gillian. - Dorcas, Sirius Black e Gillian Thoth. - ele indicou cada um e eles se cumprimentaram.br>br>-E aí, Sirius? A gente vai almoçar onde? Tô quase morrendo de fome! - Tiago disse enquanto Sirius abria o portão pra todos entrarem.br>br>-Aqui mesmo. É que eu pedi para um elfo de Hogwarts preparar um pouco de comida pra nós. Você sabe como eles são prestativos.br>br>Eles entraram na casa e logo Sirius estava trazendo bandejas com generosas quantidades de comida para a mesa de dez lugares da sala de jantar. Todos se sentaram e começaram a se servir e conversar. O primeiro assunto foi o que eles estavam fazendo da vida. Eles conversavam entretidos sobre o time de Quadribol em que Tiago jogava.br>br>-Eu posso arranjar ingressos pra vocês. - Tiago falava, e começou, se dirigindo a Sirius: - Eu já joguei três vezes e você ainda não assistiu nenhuma partida, Almofadinhas, espero que possa ir da próxima vez.br>br>-Eu vou fazer de tudo pra ir. E quando você vai passar a me chamar de Sirius, Pontas?br>br>-Ha, assim que você começar a me chamar de Tiago, Almofadinhas.br>br>-Gillian você ainda não me disse como sabia que meu apelido é Almofadinhas. - Sirius disse, agora olhando para Gillian, que estava ao seu lado. Ela pareceu muito embaraçada com essa pergunta. Tiago, Lílian, Pedro e Dorcas continuaram a conversar.br>br>-Hei, Sirius! - pra sorte de Gillian, Remo interrompeu a conversa; por um instante, Sirius pensou ter sido intencionalmente - Lembra daqueles ingredientes que me pediu? Então, eu trouxe alguns - ele tirou umas amostras do bolso - se você quiser mais é só falar, esses são por minha conta.br>br>-Ah, obrigado, Remo. Com certeza eu vou precisar de mais. Eu vou pegar a sobremesa e aproveitar pra guardar isso. - Sirius se levantou e Remo começou a conversar baixo com Gillian, como se não quisessem que os escutassem. Remo e Gillian já eram amigos antes dele sair de Hogwarts, eles sempre conversavam de vez em quando na escola e Sirius imaginou que eles estavam pondo o papo em dia. Mas mesmo assim, ele pensou em perguntar a Gillian mais tarde, de um modo que ela não pensasse que ele estava com ciúmes, o que ela conversava tanto quase aos sussurros com Remo.br>br>Sirius trouxe da cozinha uma deliciosa torta de sorvete. Todos continuaram a conversar alegremente, felizes de estarem reunidos novamente. Quando já estava anoitecendo, eles começaram a ir embora, até que não sobrou mais ninguém e Sirius acompanhou Gillian até o castelo (tendo que insistir muito pra conseguir isso, ela insistiu que ele não precisava) e depois voltou a sua casa.br>br>  
  
N/A: Lembrando: comentários (críticas, sugestões ou elogios) são sempre bem vindos!!!  
PS: no 2º capítulo não era pra aparecer o Lúcio Malfoy, afinal, ele é cinco anos mais velho que os marotos. Foi um erro, mas eu já consertei!!!

Capítulo Seis - A 1ª Ordem da Fênix

No dia seguinte, Sirius mandou uma carta pra Hogwarts, convidando Gillian pra vir a sua casa de tarde. Ele estava esperando-a na estação quando ela apareceu do seu lado.br>br>

    -Não veio pelo trem?br>br>    -Não, vim pela passagem da Casa dos Gritos.- Eles começaram a andar na direção da casa de Sirius.br>br>    -Você não tem medo daquela casa? - Sirius perguntou tentando levar o assunto a Remo. Gillian riu.br>br>    -Claro que não, eu sei que os gritos eram do Remo.br>br>    -Ah, é. Falando nele, o que vocês tanto cochichavam ontem?br>br>    -Nós não i>cochichamos/i>, nós estávamos conversando, por quê?br>br>    -Tem algum problema se você me contar o assunto da conversa?br>br>    Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.br>br>    -Você não tá com ciúmes dele também, tá?br>br>    -NÃO, ele é meu amigo, eu confio nele. E eu confio em você também, é claro.br>br>    -Não parece.br>br>    -Eu confio em você! Eu só quero saber que segredos são esses que você tem com um dos meus melhores amigos e não pode me contar!!! - ela parou de andar e olhou pra ele.br>br>    -Tá bem Sirius, eu acho que posso te contar. Afinal, eu sei que você também é animago. - Sirius fez cara de espanto.br>br>    -O que você quer dizer com 'eu i>também/i> sou animago'? E como você descobriu isso? Remo te contou?br>br>    -Calma! A história é um pouco grande. Eu também sou animaga, posso me transformar em uma águia. E eu sei que você se transforma em um cachorro preto, eu te vi, e sempre te via junto com um cervo, que era o Tiago. Remo só me contou sobre Pettigrew, que se transforma em rato.br>br>    -Quando você viu? A gente só se transformava na Casa dos Gritos!br>br>    -Foi lá que eu vi vocês. Sabe aquela noite que você pregou aquela peça no Severo? Então, eu vi um cervo saindo com ele do salgueiro lutador, que se transformou em Tiago, e eu descobri como entrar apertando aquela raiz. E foi o que fiz quando Tiago levou Severo pra ala hospitalar e você foi encontrar o Remo. - eles chegaram em casa e Sirius abriu o portão pra eles entrarem - Aí, quando cheguei na Casa dos Gritos eu dei de cara com o lobisomem que tinha atacado Severo, esperei até amanhecer e descobri quem ele era. Você estava dormindo como cachorro. Ele me contou várias coisas, inclusive sobre vocês, e me pediu pra guardar segredo, que ele ia guardar o meu também. E foi assim que eu descobri sobre vocês.br>br>    Sirius ficou imóvel. Eles entraram no hall da casa.br>br>    -Você é animaga então? Se transforma aí pra eu ver. - Gillian se transformou em uma enorme e bela águia e logo voltou a ser ela mesma.br>br>    -Mas você ainda não me disse o que estava conversando com Remo.br>br>    -Ah, é! É que naquela hora que você me perguntou como eu sabia que você era o Almofadinhas ele percebeu que eu teria de contar isso tudo, e eu não poderia contar na frente de todo mundo que tava lá. Ele chamou sua atenção por causa disso. Depois me perguntou se eu ainda não tinha contado pra você o que eu sou e a conversa continuou por aí. Satisfeito?br>br>    Eles ficaram calados por um instante.br>br>    -Por que você não vem voando em vez de vir pela passagem?br>br>    -Eu venho quando to sozinha, como vim hoje.br>br>    -Eu nunca pensei que você fosse tão cheia de segredos. - Sirius disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Gillian riu também. Eles continuaram em Hogsmead até depois de anoitecer, e voltaram para o castelo juntos, dessa vez pelo trem.br>br>    O resto dos dias antes das férias de Natal foram praticamente iguais aos anteriores. Tiago convidou Sirius para passar o Natal com sua família, mas ele preferiu ficar em Hogwarts. Gillian também ia ficar. Ao longo do ano, Tiago, Sirius, Gillian e Lílian tinham se tornado muito amigos. Eles se reuniam na maioria das vezes em Hogsmead.br>br>    No início das férias de verão, Tiago e Lílian deram uma festa, anunciando que iam se casar no mês de Setembro. Convidaram Sirius como padrinho e Gillian como madrinha. O casamento foi no dia 16 de Setembro de 1979. Todos podiam ver nos rostos dos noivos que era o dia mais feliz de suas vidas, o que fazia todos os amigos também ficarem radiantes por eles. Depois do casamento, Tiago e Lílian viajaram para a Noruega, ficaram lá por dois meses, e voltaram com a notícia de que iam ter um filho.br>br>    -Nós queremos que você seja o padrinho dele, ou dela, e Gillian a madrinha, o que você acha? - Tiago conversava com Sirius às três horas da manhã em sua casa em Godric's Hollow. Já estavam no Natal do outro ano e Sirius tinha sido convidado pra passar com eles. Lílian dormia no andar de cima.br>br>    -Vai ser uma honra! Tomara que seja um menino, pra jogar quadribol igual ao pai!br>br>    -É, tomara. O que você acha do nome 'Harry'?br>br>    -Harry Potter?... É, soa bem.br>br>    Tiago era só sorrisos desde que se casara com Lílian, e pela 1ª vez desde então Sirius viu uma expressão preocupada aparecer no rosto do amigo, que disse:br>br>    -É uma pena que ele tenha que nascer pra ver o auge do poder de Voldemort.br>br>    Eles ficaram conversando por mais uma hora e foram dormir.br>br>    No dia 31 de Julho de 1980 o filho dos Potter finalmente veio ao mundo. O menino recebeu o nome de Harry Potter, como Tiago havia sugerido.br>br>    Um mês antes de Harry nascer, Dumbledore chamou vários amigos nos quais ele confiava (incluindo Sirius, Tiago, Remo, Lílian, etc.) para uma reunião no Salão Principal de Hogwarts, como era mês de férias não haviam alunos na escola. Ele começou a falar:br>br>    -Bom, como todos vocês já sabem, Voldemort está no auge de seu poder, colocando em perigo todos os que se opõem a ele. A melhor coisa que temos a fazer é nos juntarmos e reunirmos o maior número possível de pessoas que estão dispostas a lutarem contra ele. Espero que possamos conseguir um maior número de aliados além dos que se encontram nessa mesa. - nesse momento ele foi interrompido por um homem sentado à sua direita.br>br>    -É claro que vamos conseguir mais aliados. Voldemort está em desvantagem, não está?br>br>    -Suponho que sim. Então, todos aqui estão dispostos a se unir contra Lord Voldemort? - houve um murmúrio geral de afirmação - Então nós somos os primeiros membros da Ordem da Fênix. E tem mais uma coisa sobre a qual eu preciso lhes informar que provavelmente diz respeito ao filho dos Potter e ao dos Longbottom. - ele olhou de Tiago e Lílian para Frank e Alice Longbottom. Tiago franziu a testa e disse:br>br>    -O que tem o Harry a ver com isso?br>br>    Dumbledore voltou a falar:br>br>    -Eu já devia ter lhes dito sobre isso. Mas não queria estragar o momento de maior felicidade de suas vidas, me desculpem, mas agora eu tenho que falar. Há um ano atrás, nossa professora de adivinhação, Sibila Trelawney, profetizou em minha presença que a criança nascida no final do sétimo mês derrotaria o Lorde das Trevas. Nasceria dos que já tivessem o desafiado. Só o tempo nos dirá qual criança derrotará o Lorde das Trevas, ou será derrotada por suas mãos, pois só um irá sobreviver, como foi dito na profecia. E nós temos que proteger essas crianças a todo custo.br>br>    -As crianças não vão ter uma vida normal, então? - disse Frank.br>br>    -Vocês só vão ter que ter um cuidado extra, Voldemort sabe que vocês são grandes bruxos, até já tentou convencer-lhes a ir para o seu lado. Vocês devem escolher uma pessoa em quem vocês confiem para ser o Fiel do Segredo de suas casas. Vão ter que usar esse feitiço até, pelo menos, as crianças virem para Hogwarts.br>  
Depois de Dumbledore explicar todos os seus planos, Tiago e Lílian foram pedir a Sirius para ser o Fiel do Segredo da casa deles em Godric's Hollow. Sirius aceitou, é claro, mas lhes disse que seria muito óbvio ele ser o Fiel, todos iriam imaginar que seria ele, o melhor amigo de Tiago Potter.br>br>br>  
  
N/A: Eu não continuei esse capítulo porque se eu continuasse ia ficar enorme, vou deixar pro próximo. E eu agradeço a todos que comentaram (se vc não comentou, volta lá e comenta!!!): Rafaela Black, Matheus (kd a fic q vc disse q ia postar?), Victor Nigellus, Belatriz Black, Lily Potter e Punker Potter! Valew mesmo e continuem a comentar, mesmo que seja pra dizer a mesma coisa !!!

Capítulo Sete - Copa Mundial de Quadribol(105)  
  
Era o mês de Setembro de 1980. Sirius estava começando seu terceiro ano como professor e Gillian seu sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts. Estavam todos muito animados porque nesse ano a Inglaterra ia ser a sede da Copa Mundial de Quadribol, apesar do Ministro ter relutado tanto em deixar visitantes do mundo inteiro virem para o país com todo o pânico que Voldemort estava espalhando, seqüestrando e assassinando pessoas. A Copa era como um consolo para eles.br>br>   
  
O time Inglês contava com Tiago Potter como apanhador. Ele tinha arranjado ingressos para os amigos em todos os jogos da Inglaterra, sempre em camarotes.br>br>   
  
A partida Alemanha X Inglaterra estava para começar, no primeiro Domingo de Setembro. Sirius segurava Harry no colo, sentado junto de Gillian, Lílian, Remo e Pedro no camarote de honra. Eles conversavam enquanto o jogo não começava.br>br>   
  
- Eu sabia que não ia dar certo... Quando elas não me largam quando descobrem o que sou, são mortas. - Remo disse. Gillian falou em tom de consolo:br>br>   
  
- Você não pode ficar assim em plena final de Copa Mundial, Remo. Eu tenho certeza de que Dorcas iria querer que você se divertisse. Além disso, você já lamentou até demais por ela, ela se foi com honra, como a gente iria, se acontecesse o mesmo com algum de nós. - Sirius olhou espantado para ela.br>br>   
  
- Não vai acontecer nada com i>voc/i>! Você nem é da Ordem!br>br>   
  
- Mas eu ajudo a Ordem como vocês, e no final desse ano eu i>vou/i> poder entrar para a Ordem.br>br>   
  
Nesse momento, entraram mais quatro pessoas no camarote: o casal Narcisa e Lucio Malfoy, que se dirigiram para umas cadeiras bem afastadas deles, e Bellatrix Black de braço dado com um homem, ela acenou para Gillian e veio em sua direção.br>br>   
  
- Oi Sirius, oi Gillian. Esse é Rodolfo Lestrange, meu noivo. - ela falou rapidamente indicando o homem ao seu lado e logo depois indicando Sirius e Gillian - Rodolfo, esses são Gillian Thoth e Sirius Black, meu querido priminho que fugiu de casa. Espero que você não desonre a sua família também, Gillian, vejo que você ainda está com o Sirius...br>br>   
  
Gillian ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas logo depois tratou de botar um sorriso no rosto.br>br>  
  
- Eu espero que você goste do seu noivo, e que ele não seja só um sangue-puro que seus pais arranjaram pra você, como fizeram com sua irmã. - ela indicou Narcisa com a cabeça e deu um sorriso ainda maior quando viu a expressão que apareceu nos rostos dela e do noivo.br>br>   
  
- Então, eu vejo vocês amanhã na escola. - Bellatrix falou com os dentes serrados e foi se sentar com os Malfoy.br>br>   
  
Sirius sorriu para Gillian, passou um braço pelo seu ombro e falou quase sussurrando:br>br>   
  
- Você não precisava ter sido tão i>sensível/i>.br>br>   
  
O locutor começou a dar boas vindas e anunciar o nome dos jogadores. A partida começou. Sirius tentava mostrar Tiago ao bebê Harry, que apesar de ter somente um mês, acompanhava com os olhinhos os jogadores no campo. Tiago passou bem perto do camarote e acenou para eles.br>br>  
  
- Olha lá Harry! É o seu pai, tá vendo? - Sirius apontava para Tiago - Um dia você vai jogar igual a ele...br>br>   
  
A Inglaterra marcou o primeiro gol. A partida ficou o tempo todo praticamente empatada, quando um time estava um pouco atrás, ele logo marcava um gol e alcançava o outro. Quando a pontuação estava 80 para a Alemanha e 90 para a Inglaterra, Tiago, que sobrevoava o campo até então, desceu rapidamente atrás do que devia ser o Pomo de Ouro. O apanhador da Alemanha o seguiu.br>br>   
  
Sirius, Gillian e Pedro foram até a beirada do camarote e começaram a berrar junto com os outros torcedores das arquibancadas.br>br>   
  
- Vai, Pontas!!Tá quase lá!!Pega logo esse pomo!!- Sirius sacudia Harry no ar, o bebê começou a choramingar. br>br>   
  
Se barulho que os torcedores faziam encorajando seus apanhadores já era ensurdecedor, piorou quando Tiago finalmente agarrou o pomo. Todos os que torciam para a Inglaterra pulavam e gritavam comemorando a vitória. Harry chorava e berrava nos braços de Sirius.br>br>   
  
- Harry! Não é pra chorar, agente ganhou a taça!!br>br>  
  
-i>Sirius/i>! Você assustou o Harry sacudindo ele desse jeito a vinte metros do chão! - Lílian correu até a beira do camarote e pegou Harry preocupada. - Me dá ele aqui.br>br>   
  
Eles desceram para cumprimentar Tiago. Ele erguia a taça no ar e quando viu os amigos correndo ao seu encontro passou-a para outro jogador. Tiago foi abraçado subitamente por Sirius e Lílian, que pulavam sem parar, e depois pegou o filho no colo fazendo-o parar de chorar quando o time se abraçou e começaram a cantar desordenados o Hino Nacional da Inglaterra.br>br>   
  
A comemoração foi na casa de Tiago e Lílian depois que eles saíram do estádio. Estavam muito felizes pela vitória do time, se esquecendo completamente de todos os problemas. Eles comeram e beberam até tarde da madrugada, alguns até demais.br>br>br  
  
A manhã seguinte era Segunda-feira. Sirius acordou em seu quarto em Hogwarts sem nem se lembrar de ter saído de Godric´s Hollow. Ele olhou o relógio. Se levantou e foi correndo para o banheiro lavar o rosto, esperando que ninguém percebesse o estado da sua cara. Ele já devia estar na sala de aula há meia hora. Vestiu uma roupa e deu o final da aula para o alunos que já estavam esperando por ele na sala.br>br>  
  
Desceu para o Salão Principal quase morrendo de fome, esperando que ainda tivesse algum almoço para ele comer.br>br>   
  
- Hei, Sirius! Espera aí! - ele se virou e viu Gillian correndo em sua direção cheia de livros nos braços. Ela parou ao seu lado, sorrindo. - Parece que alguém perdeu a hora hoje, né?br>br>   
  
-Como você sabe? Estava falando com algum aluno do 3º ano?br>br>   
  
Ela riu.br>br>   
  
- Eu ouvi eles comentando aos risos a sua cara de ressaca, quando você chegou pra dar o resto da aula. Mas pelo estado que você estava ontem, qualquer um que tivesse te visto saberia que você não acordaria na hora certa hoje.br>br>   
  
- Olha quem fala, você também não estava em estado de perfeita consciência ontem. - ele também riu - Mas como a gente chegou aqui? Já era muito tarde?br>br>   
  
- Não era i>tão/i> tarde. Remo me ajudou a te trazer. Eu te esperei por um tempão hoje no Salão Principal pra almoçar, mas como você não apareceu eu fui pra biblioteca. Você já almoçou?br>br>   
  
-Não. Vou almoçar agora, se ainda tiver almoço lá embaixo... Quer ajuda com esses livros?br>br>   
  
-Não... Vai lá almoçar que eu vou guardar isso no quarto que eu ainda tenho aula hoje.br>br>   
  
-Tá bom. Te vejo de noite então?br>br>   
  
Gillian concordou e eles se despediram quando chegaram no Saguão de Entrada. Ela foi para as masmorras e ele foi ao Salão Principal almoçar.br>br>   
  
Ele acordou bem melhor no dia seguinte e teve tempo para ir tomar café da manhã sem pressa. Encontrou o professor de Defesa Contra-as-Artes das Trevas no caminho e eles foram juntos para o Salão Principal, conversando sobre coisas da Ordem. Quando entraram no Salão, Sirius viu Gillian passar correndo por eles, com os olhos vermelhos e cheio de lágrimas. Ele foi atrás dela deixando o outro professor.br>br>   
  
- Gillian! - ela continuou a correr - O que aconteceu? - disse Sirius quando conseguiu alcança-la.br>br>   
  
- Você não leu o Profeta Diário? - sua voz estava fraca.br>br>   
  
- Não... o que é que aconteceu? - Sirius se aproximou e passou a mão pelo seu rosto tirando as lágrimas que escorriam dos olhos dela. Ela demorou pra responder, mais lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.br>br>   
  
- A minha irmã, Lyanna... - sua fala era interrompida pelo choro - ela foi morta... o corpo dela foi achado junto com o de outros Comensais...brbr

- Ela... era Comensal da Morte? - Sirius não sabia que a família dela era como a dele.brbr

Ela afirmou com a cabeça e olhou pra ele de repente como se lamentasse muito o que fosse falar. Estendeu o jornal que segurava para ele, ainda falando com a voz fraca.brbr

- Eu acho que você devia ler a notícia... eles falam de um Comensal de sobrenome Black... - ele pegou o Profeta Diário - Eu vou pro meu quarto, até amanhã. - Gillian foi em direção à sua sala comunal, deixando ele sozinho na entrada das masmorras.brbr

Ele voltou ao Salão Principal e se sentou à mesa dos professores. A grande manchete da primeira página do jornal que ele tinha na mão era "Corpos de Comensais da Morte encontrados no metrô de Londres", ele leu a notícia inteira pasmo. Um dos corpos era de Regulus Black, seu irmão, que tinha sido enterrado às dez horas da manhã, de acordo com o jornal.br>br>   
  
Ele não sabia o que pensar sobre isso. Por um instante ele achou que a morte do irmão era bem feito para família dele, pra eles aprenderem de vez que não valia a pena se aliar ao lado das trevas. Mas Regulus era seu irmão. Ele queria saber o que os pais estariam pensando agora, se teriam percebido que não valia nada ser um Comensal, "Não, provavelmente estão se acabando de orgulho do filhinho perfeito...".br>br>   
  
Sirius tentou tirar o assunto da cabeça. Ele não comentou com ninguém sobre o irmão e ficou muito agradecido de ninguém vir falar com ele sobre isso e lembrá-lo da desgraça que era sua família.br>br

Capítulo Oito - O último Natal em Godric's Hollow

As férias de Natal se aproximavam e como sempre os Potter haviam convidado os amigos mais íntimos para se reunirem em sua casa. Remo não ia aparecer, pois estava em Budapeste. Seus pais tinham morrido e ele e o irmão estavam tratando do velório e das heranças, que iam ser vendidas e divididas entre eles, exceto a casa que eles foram criados.brbr

Sirius estava esperando Gillian no Saguão de Entrada para irem a Hogsmead como tinham combinado. Nos últimos meses ela estava falando muito pouco e quando Sirius perguntava qual era o problema, ela dava uma resposta curta e logo mudava de assunto. Ela saiu das masmorras um tempo depois, deu um breve sorriso quando o avistou e veio em sua direção.brbr

- Nós vamos de trem pra Hogsmead?brbr

- Não. Eu achei que você ia preferir ir de moto. Hoje pode ser o último dia de sol do ano.brbr

Eles começaram a subir para a torre onde Sirius guardava sua moto.brbr

- Tiago e Lílian nos convidaram para passar o Natal com eles. Você vai passar as férias aqui?brbr

- Vou... É o único lugar que eu tenho pra ficar mesmo. - Sirius parou de andar e olhou para ela.brbr

- Do que você está falando? Você tem a sua casa pra ir nas férias!brbr

Gillian também parou de andar e se virou para encará-lo.brbr

- Eu não vou mais voltar pra casa. Nunca mais.brbr

- Por quê? - Sirius estava achando aquela conversa absurda.brbr

- Eu briguei com a minha família. Eles queriam que eu também me aliasse a Voldemort e claro que eu não ia fazer isso. Então eu fiz minhas malas para vir pra Hogwarts e disse que nunca mais voltaria lá.brbr

- Você saiu de casa!?... E só vem me contar agora? Isso ridículo.brbr

- Eu tentei achar uma hora pra te contar, mas não consegui.brbr

- Você precisa iachar uma hora/i pra vir falar pra mim que você saiu de casa e não tem onde ficar? Eu pensei que nós fossemos amigos suficiente pra confiar um no outro!brbr

Gillian fez um gesto de impaciência e olhou pro lado pra ele não perceber que ela estava corando.brbr

- Não é isso, Sirius... Eu só achei que você... Ah, deixa pra lá. Eu ainda tenho muito tempo pra pensar nisso. Esse é o meu último ano, eu vou poder trabalhar quando sair daqui...brbr

Ele ficou em silencio por um momento e depois tentou falar no tom mais convidativo possível:brbr

- Você não quer... ficar na minha casa?

- Viu? Foi exatamente por isso que eu não te contei... Ia parecer que eu já estava esperando que você me convidasse pra morar com você ou qualquer coisa assim.brbr

Ele sorriu.brbr

- E você não pensou no fato de que eu adoraria ter você na minha casa todos os dias?brbr

Ela tentou dar um leve sorriso e falou com a voz meio baixa:brbr

- Mesmo?... Você não acha que seria... mais um problema?brbr

- Claro que não! Vai ser ótimo! Você pode passar as férias de Natal lá em casa pra ir se acostumando, se você quiser, é claro.brbr

Os dois tinham agora largos sorrisos nos rostos. Sirius falou:brbr

- Então você pode levar suas malas amanhã pra lá, tudo bem?brbr

- Você tem certeza?brbr

- Tenho, você vai ver que vai ser ótimo. - ele se aproximou e pôs as mãos na cintura dela como fazia quando ia beijá-la. Eles mal começaram a se beijar quando foram surpreendidos por Filch, o zelador.brbr

- Eu nunca pensei que ia ter que lembrar a um professor as coisas que não podem ser realizadas nos corredores desta escola! - ele falou no tom que sempre usava pra dar broncas, mas parecia estar tentando ser um pouco educado ao falar com um professor.brbr

Sirius e Gillian disseram ao zelador que aquilo não iria acontecer de novo. Quando já tinham se afastado, Sirius falou em seu ouvido:brbr

- A gente continua em casa.brbrbr

Gillian fez as malas e foi passar as férias em Hogsmead, na casa de Sirius, como tinham combinado. Assim eles puderam fazer as compras de Natal juntos enquanto o povoado ainda não estava cheio de alunos que passariam as férias em Hogwarts.brbr

Na noite da véspera de Natal eles foram para Godric's Hollow comemorar com Tiago, Lílian e Harry. A comida que Lílian tinha feito para a ceia estava maravilhosa, e todos estavam calmos procurando esquecer das coisas que estavam acontecendo. Era o primeiro Natal de Harry, que depois da ceia começou a ficar sonolento, Lílian e Gillian o levaram para seu quarto. Sirius aproveitou o momento que elas subiram para falar a sós com Tiago o que estava preocupando-o. Ele só não sabia por onde começar.brbr

- Tiago... eu preciso falar logo com você sobre isso, pela própria segurança do Harry.brbr

- Pode falar. - ele se endireitou na cadeira e pareceu preocupado com a menção do filho.brbr

- Tá bem, eu vou direto ao ponto. Eu não acho que é seguro me manter como o Fiel do Segredo da sua casa. Voldemort já sabe da profecia e já deve estar procurando por Harry. Ele sabe que eu sou o amigo em que você mais confia. Não vai ser muito difícil pra ele perceber que você confiaria a segurança do seu filho em mim... Eu acho que você devia escolher outra pessoa para ser o Fiel.

Tiago hesitou por um instante.brbr

- Sirius, eu escolhi você porque você é realmente a pessoa que eu mais confio. A única opção além de você seria o Remo.brbr

Sirius fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.brbr

- Não, ele não. Remo está muito distante, ele está sempre cheio de assuntos com aquele irmão que a gente nunca viu que mora na Romênia. Eu não queria dizer isso sobre um amigo como o Remo, mas a gente tem que escolher com muito cuidado em quem confiar numa situação dessa.brbr

- Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas sobre ele!? - Tiago começou a alterar o tom de voz - Talvez você tenha esquecido que ele confiou o segredo dele na gente há 10 anos atrás!brbr

- Eu gosto muito do Remo, mas ele está muito distante da gente. É isso que me preocupa, você tem que entender, Tiago, as pessoas mudam. Eu espero que ele não tenha mudado, mas nós não podemos arriscar a segurança do Harry.brbr

- E quem você sugere pra ser o fiel? - ele parecia estar aceitando a idéia.brbr

- Antes de todo mundo, eu iria sugerir a Gillian. Mas eu sei que você não é tão amigo dela quanto a Lílian é. Então eu pensei no Pedro. - Sirius se calou esperando uma resposta.brbr

- E o que faz você confiar mais no Pedro do que no Remo?brbr

- Ele não chama tanta atenção na Ordem. Ele só faz coisas mais simples. E ele sempre gostou muito de você, eu acho que seria uma honra para ele ser o seu fiel.brbr

Tiago ficou em silêncio novamente.brbr

- Eu tenho que pensar nisso e falar com a Lílian pra ver o que ela acha.brbr

- Seria bom você e a Lílian pensarem nesse assunto. Eu só estou falando isso pela sua segurança e a da sua família, você sabe, né?brbr

Gillian e Lílian vieram do segundo andar tagarelando e começaram a tirar a mesa com a ajuda de Sirius e Tiago. brbr

-Claro que sei, Sirius.

Capítulo Nove -

- iSirius... Sirius, acorda.../i - Sirius abriu os olhos e viu seu quarto iluminado pela suave luz do sol de inverno que entrava pela janela, agora que as cortinas estavam escancaradas. Gillian estava sentada na beira da cama, já toda agasalhada devido ao frio que estava fazendo em Hogsmead.brbr

Sirius se sentou na cama. Ela começou a falar num tom um pouco mais alto do que usara para acordá-lo. brbr

- Eu não sei como você consegue ficar na cama por tanto tempo, Sirius... Aqui, chegou uma carta pra você. - ela pegou um pedaço de pergaminho que estava sobre a mesa ao lado da cama.brbr

- Há quanto tempo você tá acordada? - ele falou quando pegou a carta de sua mão.brbr

- Há uma hora mais ou menos. Eu te acordei porque o café da manhã já está pronto. Eu vou te esperar na cozinha, é melhor você botar umas roupas bem quentes.brbr

Sirius abriu a carta que estava em suas mãos, era de Tiago. Ele dizia que tinha conversado com a Lílian e eles concordaram em confiar em Pettigrew o seu segredo. Ele pediu que Sirius fosse na casa dele naquela tarde para desfazer o feitiço e colocar outro em Pettigrew.brbr

Sirius se arrumou e foi para cozinha. Gillian lhe deu um beijo e foi se sentar à mesa.brbr

- A carta era de Tiago, ele concordou em trocar o Fiel do Segredo


End file.
